


Sirens

by Diamondxclawedxglove39



Series: Queen One-Shots [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fantasy AU, Gen, fantasy horror au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondxclawedxglove39/pseuds/Diamondxclawedxglove39
Summary: You’re an explorer, out to see the world! But a storm turns things in ways you never thought possible.





	Sirens

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I’d try my hand at some fantasy writing. I like it. I was imagining Queen Roger, but Ben Roger works too. Implied death.

All your life, you’d wanted to see the world. But it wasn’t easy. The era of sea travel was a dangerous one. But you’d made it possible through hard work and stubbornness, something not seen often enough according to the ship captain of the Champion.

It had been about a month into the voyage when the ship had encountered terrible weather. You and everyone aboard were sure you’d all perish. But through some miracle, the vessel had barely managed to make it. But as the storm receded you were all surrounded by only a deep fog. There was a pressing, eerie silence to it all and you wondered If the storm didn’t kill us, will running ashore do the job?

For hours, it was just you and the crew wondering what was to happen if the fog didn’t clear soon. No one spoke, or, if they did, it was barely above a whisper. Even the most rational of the lot was starting to become suspicious of the seemingly unnatural fog.

It seemed like nearly nightfall when something out in the distance made you turn your head. At first, it was quiet. You weren’t sure you had heard it. But soon the others turned in the same direction you were facing.  
“Is that… singing?” one man asked. The ten of you or so looked at each other in confusion as the singing grew louder as the ship slowly moved through the suddenly still waters. It was beautiful, but as you got closer towards whatever the source was, you noticed the men around you starting to become… different.

“It’s an angel,” one crew member breathed and he started towards the edge of the ship. Alarmed, you reached out to grab his arm.

“What are you doing?” you demanded.

“I want to be with the angel,” he told you dreamily. You leaned in to study his face and saw that his eyes were glazed over.

“Michael, calm down! It’s not angels, it’s-“ You stopped, unsure of what to tell him. You didn’t know what it was. But as you looked around and started to see the others starting to get the same expression as the shipmate in front of you, a horrific idea came to your mind.

“Cover your ears!” you shouted at them. “Do it, do it now!”

But only one or two were still clear headed enough to listen to you. Most of the others were starting towards the edge of the ship again as the fog began to finally clear. As you looked out to the starboard side of the ship you saw a gathering of large rocks. They formed what seemed like a small island and upon them were the silhouettes of women. Or, the top halves of women. The bottom halves seemed to be of differing creatures of myth. Or, if you were honest, of nightmares.

“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph,” one of the few men who’d covered their ears murmured. “Are those?”

“Sirens…” you whispered in horror.

Without warning, you heard a large splash. Running to the ship’s banister, you looked over to see Michael swimming towards a figure that had sunk into the waters and was moving towards him.

“Michael, no! Come back!”

But it was no use and before you could say another word, the man reached the siren. Others of the creatures were singing and as Michael disappeared beneath the surface, others began jumping into the water.

“Tim! Matthew, Jonathon! No!”

Nothing you did, even trying to drag a man back on board did any good. With the magic of the sirens’ voices, nothing was going to stop these sailors from eagerly swimming to their deaths.

As each man reached their silky voiced lover, the sirens quieted, until there was nothing but silence once again.

Wide eyed, you looked at the two men left. It was the Captain, Constantine and his first mate, Andrew. They slowly removed their hands from their ears and looked to you. “Why weren’t we affected?” Andrew, whispered. You were about to answer when a new sound echoed to you.

It was singing again, but this time,

They were male voices.

A warm, comforting feeling started to spread through your chest and images of your deepest desires began to dance across your mind. Somewhere in the logical part of your brain, you knew you had to stop this. Your survival instincts were screaming at you to cover your ears, back away! But the feeling was just so addictive.

Out of the corner of your eye you saw that the two men beside you were just as enraptured.

They were quick to jump into the water to meet their fates but you slowly made your way to the ship’s edge and looked down. Staring back up at you with wide, deep blue eyes was a blonde siren. His hair, magically dry, draped down to his shoulders, and he smiled endearingly up at you. In your haze, you didn’t really register the sharp needle like teeth behind the delicious pink lips. His voice was low and gravelly and it made your heart swell.

He wasn’t singing in a language you understood, but the emotions and need behind it were clear to you. Join me, he seemed to call to you. And all your dreams will come true.

You nodded slowly. “What’s your name,” you called down to him as you used the ropes to haul yourself onto the banister.

His grin widened as he continued to sing. Roger, he projected.

You smiled hazily and soon you were diving into the freezing cold water. But the temperature didn’t even register with you as you tried to come up for air, to search for the beautiful ‘man’ who had beckoned you.

Instead, you suddenly felt a sharp pain in your ankle as claws dug into your skin. You cried out, salt water filling your mouth, and looked down through the murky water to see icy cold blue eyes staring back at you before you were dragged down into the blackness. The last thought you had before your lungs gave out was

_What have I done?_


End file.
